<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they were in my mouth! by riversritual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223761">they were in my mouth!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual'>riversritual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based off Canon - Freeform, M/M, mentions of food, talking of making out, time skip, typical kyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To say Kyle was ‘upset’ about his discovery of what made Cartman’s burgers so good was an understatement</p><p>Or, Kyle’s thoughts when he exposes Cartman at the end in ‘Ass Burgers’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they were in my mouth!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know, I just got a random idea rewatching the episode and I had to get it out, I hope I did good :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curiosity killed the cat.</p><p>And also Kyle’s newfound friendship with Cartman.</p><p>The fatass was never up to anything good, why would this have been any different from his usual shit?</p><p>When whoever those guys were that Stan was involved with left, business resumed as usual.</p><p>But Kyle couldn’t deny his curiosity towards how exactly Cartman got the taste for his burgers.</p><p>It was a peek behind the curtain, quite literally.</p><p>And......</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>It was horrible, so so horrible.</p><p>Cartman probably got a fright when Kyle started screaming at the sight.</p><p>Good. It was the least he deserved for it.</p><p>“Kahl! Kahl it’s not what it looks like!” the fatass yelled as he ran out of the booth after him.</p><p>Kyle glared. “Seriously!?”</p><p>“......okay, it is what it looks like. Just calm down, Kahl.”</p><p>“Calm down!? You want me to calm down!? I’ve ate these! They were in my mouth! You’ve been sticking these in your ass, Cartman!?”</p><p>The crowd that had formed around the table were disgusted and quickly dispersed.</p><p>It was over, the business was ruined.</p><p>Kyle tore off his apron and hat, dumping both on the ground with the plate of....</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>Ass burgers.</p><p>And walked off in anger.</p><p>“Kahl! Kahl come on! It’s no big deal!” Cartman called. </p><p>Kyle obviously ignored him.</p><p>And the urge to go beat his face in.</p><p>“Fine! I don’t need you anyway! And you ate those burgers too Kahl! You fell for it too!”</p><p>The urge increased as Cartman laughed.</p><p>Kyle was surprised he just kept walking.</p><p>_____________________</p><p>Years later.</p><p>And Kyle still couldn’t eat any kind of burger.</p><p>That whole thing with Cartman completely demolished his appetite for them.</p><p>But there was something - or rather, someone - that was even better.</p><p>Well....most of the time, anyway.</p><p>“Cartman, what are you doing?” he asked, as the person in question pulled the green hat off his head.</p><p>“I really love your hair, Kyle,” Cartman said in a sickeningly sweet tone, gently running his fingers through the curls.</p><p>The ginger could see right through it. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Whatever makes you think I want something?” Cartman let out a gasp, his fingers still gliding.</p><p>Okay, Kyle was definitely enjoying this, but he still wasn’t buying the act and pawed the hands away.</p><p>“Just tell me, and I’ll consider it.”</p><p>Cartman straightened and the fingers left the hair. “Please can we have burgers for dinner?”</p><p>Kyle instantly pushed him away. “No way! I still haven’t recovered from the literal shit I let you feed me!”</p><p>At that, the brunet burst out laughing. “Oh my god, I totally forgot about that! We did make a good team.”</p><p>The ginger sighed, and couldn’t resist a smile. “We still do, but I’m not ever eating a burger again.”</p><p>“Then can I at least make out with you?” Cartman smirked.</p><p>Kyle sighed. “Fine but only before you’ve eaten one.”</p><p>“So.....right now?”</p><p>God damn it.</p><p>Well, it would at least shut him up for five minutes.</p><p>Or longer.</p><p>“Fine. Then I’ll take you out but I better not regret it this time,” Kyle relented.</p><p>Cartman couldn’t hide his delight. “C’mere then, Jew.”</p><p>“Shut it, Fatass.”</p><p>Some things would never change.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>